Pranks Gone Wrong
by RAW-SYNTH3TICA
Summary: Mild SLASH-T16- Various Pairings - AU, Halloween Pranks & some unexpected Holiday Magic. Lost, confused & hyper, Jeff has to find his friends before they become eidble.
1. Chapter 1

SLASH Rated M16+ - swearing, mild drug use & some stupidity.

ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE. Innocent pranks played on the best players, who'll get played last…?

Cast: Jeff, Punk, Shawn, Matt, Morrison & others

Pranks Gone Wrong:

Ding-Dong-…Oops!

Halloween night, Jeff sat at the t.v. watching a '24 Hour King of Gore Films Special': The Thing Under Beds. He yawned as Matt stepped his direction and plopped on the couch, the elder Hardy asked, "If it's so stupid, why're you watching it?"

"Because I'm bored…" the younger said, kneeling his knees up under his chin and plopping the cloth mask lower on his head.

"Phil called," Matt said, he took the remote and changed the channel to news.

Jeff snatched the electronic piece back and flipped the channel down to the half assed indie movie with bad dialogue, "And?"

"He wanted a partner in crime to play 'Ding-Dong-Ditch' with," the older answered, kicking his shoes off and folding his arms over his chest, unfazed by the stupidity of the movie.

"Doesn't he do that Every year?" Jeff asked, the one-piece zip up costume itching at his knee, "I mean, what's the point of ringing a bell and running off if there's Free Candy involved? I want some candy…"

"You know Phil: he finds a new kick and sticks until it makes Him bored," the older chuckled over a clumsy scream of an actress with huge boobs and a ripped bra, "Not that he gets bored with one thing easily. Besides, candy makes him lazy, it's the string of curses afterwards that drives his inner imp."

"But why didn't he ask the Shaman or Shawn or Shan? They'd be more than happy to run around in sheets and a truck," the younger near-whined as he flexed a leg and posed it back under his chin on the frumpy couch.

"You looked down, so I thought maybe my little brother might want to cause some holiday horror," Matt slyly said, he looked to his younger brother who looked itched to move, "If you're interested."

The 'enigma' bounced up from his seat and grabbed the cloth mask from the couch's arm, "Tell Phil I'll be right out!"

"That's what I wanted to hear! Get out there and do me proud, bro!" the elder encouraged behind his younger sibling.

"I will-!" Jeff shut the door and was pattering down into the hallway.

"Phil, he's in," Matt said into his phone after a minute passed.

"Phil, I'm Hungry-!" Jeff hopped in his seat next to Phil, who drove into a straightaway without so much as an ear to lend.

"What? We just ate fifteen minutes ago!" the 'straightedge' ground his foot down on the brakes.

"But Phil, I'm Hungry-!" the 'enigma' pouted as he held tighter to the seatbelt from under his mask.

"Ugh! Fine! I'll drop you off here and catch up to me later after you trick or treated enough to fill your Bottomless Pit!" the younger man thrust a bucket-sized pumpkin basket to the blonde.

"Thank you, Phil!" Jeff said, he gratefully took the object in hand and jumped out of the truck.

"Get offa me and go slut out your stomach," Phil shut the door to his truck after pushing Jeff out.

"Phil…" the blonde turned, mask half hiding his forehead and scalp.

"What?" the 'straightedge' turned in his seat and un-amusedly pursed his lips.

"Thank you," Jeff peeped, one hand swinging his hollow 'lantern' in appreciation.

"Get going or I'm taking you back to Matt's," Phil ordered, a hand pointing down the barely lit street, several light bulbs blinked and sputtered as a moth tinked against their dull yellow glass coverings.

"Thank you, Phil!" the younger Hardy turned from the street to see the truck speed off with three short honks, as if saying 'You're-Wel-Come!'

"Hello?" Jeff mumbled in the empty street, he pulled down his mask and peeped left and right before pattering up to a house, he knocked at the door, "HelloHelloHelloHelloHELLO?"

"Trick-or-Treat!" the younger Hardy brother yelled through a mail slot hanging on rusting hinges, he waited a moment longer before screaming and kicking at the door, "!"

"Gocha!" Jeff squeaked as hands grabbed him and yanked him into the haunted house. Suddenly having his mask tossed off his head, he blinked at an apron splattered with blood and a pale hand holding his costume collar by the scruff, and into the air like a puppy. Cold metal rings were slapped onto his wrists as the smaller blew at his bangs that fell on his face.

"I'm new to this whole handcuff-thing, and I didn't eat," he hissed when landing on a ratty couch and an eventless TV.

"I finally Got you! After years of ringing my bell and running off! I Finally Have You! Do You Know How Frustrating It Is To Chase Children Because You Think I'm Haunted?" the masked man ranted, throwing his arms up.

"I'm Hungry-" Jeff peeped unfazed.

"What to do with you. I Hate children…" the man paced.

"I'm Hungry!" the younger yelled and kicked his legs on the oversized couch.

"The hell You want Me to do, Huh!" the man yelled back, stooping over the blonde. "Feed Me!" he barked.

"Alright!"

"Yay! I want a bowl of popcorn balls, some chocolate and a big cup of lime soda," Jeff giggled calming a degree and turning his attention to the TV. He stared right at the white bagged face, "What're you looking at me for? Get to it!"

"Brat," the man said, walking his own way.

"I heard that," the younger Hardy said nestling deeply into the plushy seat, his hands searched between the couch cushions for the remote, "A change of scenery's in order…"

He pressed a button, to his horror, a film of clinking chains and frightened children appeared, "What the hell're you watching?"

"What's that down there?" Jeff asked, "Is it a real haunted house?"

"Change the channel," the man boomed, one white eye piercing through his costume.

"No!" the younger Hardy shouted, sitting on the remote, "I don't listen to anybody. What'll make Me listen to You?"

"Change The Channel!" the taller male growled.

"No-!" Jeff shook his head and pouted loudly as he was hauled up on the other's shoulders, "Put-Me-Down-! I'm gonna tell Matt on You!"

Kane, don't hurt our Jeffie! I Heart Halloween as much as this fic is Pointless! Too bad my block is still reigning my brain…ugh, blocks, I'll just quit out on AotL for a while & get back to it later. As for the junk on my DAcom…I've submitted my first & second Jeff/Randy fan art! Look if you like, but I'm telling you now that I ain't great as Grandninja1 or date-azuredragon. Feel free to browse & steal as many images as possible. LOL! I don't mind…*bashful*

As usual, won't harass for reviews. Review for yay, boo for nay.


	2. Chapter 2

SLASH Rated T16+ - language & some blooper-ish stupidity.

ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.

Pranks Gone Wrong:

Trick-o-…Crap!

"Trick or treat - Matt's a cheat - Gimme something big and sweet - If you don't, I won't sue -…" Jeff chimed as the masked person hauled him over the shoulder down into an endlessly dark tunnel. Only the large steps knocked like pebbles skipping over a lake on the humidly muggy walls. Opaque black surrounded and drank every heavy thud that died after several feet of reverberation.

"Then tonight I won't be blue…" the younger Hardy trailed off, reaching and breaking a piece of the gravelly wall off and tossing it straight forward where the man headed, he agitatedly huffed and squirmed when he heard no end to the rock fractures bouncing down, down, down, down then fading completely, "Are we there Yet?"

"Fine, Don't answer me. This lil number goes out to all the trick-o-treaters stuck on some stranger's back, just to let you know that there are lots in common with sore thumbs and slabs of pig…" he mumbled, rising on his elbows, he began to sing in his best high pitched voice, "R-E-S-P-E-C-T! - Y'know what that word means to Me! - R-E-S-P-E-C-T-!…"

The 'enigma' tried his absolute hardest to keep himself entertained and he was loving Every minute of unknowingly annoying his captor. Hours later, he kept on singing at the top of his lungs unaware of the building agitation he caused, "…Killer crack skulls - 'n I don't care! - Killer crack skulls - 'n I don't care! - Killer crack skulls - 'n I don't care-! (psst!…hey, I'm singing to you…) Killer crack skulls - 'n I don't care! - Killer crack skulls - 'n I don't care! - Killer crack skulls - 'n I don't care!…"

"…Jeff Hardy Is~Clau~stro~pho~bic! - His name is my name too! - When ever we go out, - The people always shout:…" the smaller male's voice peeped to a whisper at the last trail of the poem, the giant sighed a breath of sweet relief that maybe his little tormentor forgot the haphazardly sung rhymes and gave up. Jeff shouted into his ear and lurched his whole upper body upward off the shoulder that propped him up, "-There goes Jeff Hardy Is~Clau~stro~pho~bic! - A-la-la-la-la-la-da-da-doo-doo-doo-! Jeff Hardy Is~Clau~stro~pho~bic! - His name is my name too! - When ever we-!…"

"…O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin', Clem~en~tine! - O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin'," the blonde wiggled and beat his fists to his own rhythm in no time after finishing several versus of repeated parts, and immersed himself into his songs, "O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin', O, m'darlin', Clem~en~tine! Everybody, Sing it with Me-!…"

"Shut up with Clementine!" the body carrying Jeff stopped mid-tempo of his mother goose rhyming, the 'enigma' sucked in an agitated breath and stilled.

"I'm still waiting for my 'R', 'E', 'S', 'P', 'E', 'C', 'T',-" he said uncaring that a bloody butcher's cleaver glinted just under his swinging knees, "-and my Mandatory 'C', 'A', 'N', 'D', 'Y'."

"Not with that horrible memory," the man half growled, taking Jeff by his underarms and holding him an arm's length away. The younger Hardy pouted and crossed his arms as his body was held a good two feet above ground, the man threatened, "Be afraid. Be Very, Deathly Afraid."

"And You're the Boogeyman in my closet?" the younger man shifted, his knees kicking and arms grabbing at his sides in the explosive giggle fits fighting out of his lungs. The man only glowered all the firepower his eyes could muster, Jeff wiped several tears away as he continued to yelp, chuckle and snort, "M-my ribs! My k-k-kidneys! Th-the Pain! C-can't sss-ssssstop laughing! C'mon, any three-year old can pull the 'demented killer' look off easy for 2.99 at the Costume-Mart! Take it from me, Psycho Wannabe, they are a hellalot scarier than You!"

"And only You can pull off the 'Dumb Blonde' act without the costume…" the blood-bedecked man said.

Laughter died away, the unhidden green eyes glared dulled plastic daggers at his captor, "What! Say it to my face!"

"I Am In Your Face!" the man shook Jeff until he about nearly lost his head to one particularly harsh jab of his body into the air.

"Closer," the younger Hardy said, then he mumbled softer when he felt himself being retracted away from the descending rumble of stairs, "…closer."

Jeff drove a swift elbow into beneath the mask, into the bloody crazy's collarbone; a move he learned from Punk for self-defense. A satisfyingly hollow and pained wheeze whistled through the burlap mask with darkened holes for a view. Adding a kick to the guts for good measure, he barked senselessly at the wounded giant, while still being suspended in three feet in the darkness, "There's where your big mouth gets you for calling me a 'Dumb Blonde', y'sack of bloody potatoes! I aughtta peel your hide with a spoon and mash ya like the spud you are!"

"Being abducted is Not a Trick and You carrying me around all night was sure Not a Treat! I don't like your sense of humor, Mister! Not worth one peep for my efforts!" having his collar held with one hand and still having no ground to drop a roundhouse kick with, the smaller kept right on running his mouth at the newly de-clawed monster, "Now, I asked 'Trick or Treat!' Not 'Kidnap and Mistreat!' And that means that you pick giving me a Treat or making me do a Trick!"

"I've had it with you!" the man growled coherently.

"Good! Me, too! I've lost my Appetite!" Jeff haughtily proclaimed under his breath, turning his nose up and away to the side. To the giant's dismay, the scrawny arms folded over one another and locked, "Hmph!"

"I've got a Trick for you to do…" the taller mumbled cheerlessly.

"Great! I want Extra interest with my Treats," Jeff's eyes alit with mischief and gratitude for his efforts.

"Are You Serious!" the giant took a double take to the brightened green eyes.

"Gimme-Gimme! Fill 'er to the brim!" Jeff exclaimed happily as he unhooked the pumpkin from his back pockets, he held the orange plastic ball up to his chin and prayed oh-so-sweetly, "~pweese?"

"Grow Up!" the man deadpanned as quickly as the other's hopes were raised.

"Take a Flying-Backwards-Head First-Leap Off Mount Everest!" the smaller threw the pumpkin at the other man's head, only bopping it loudly and adding to both their anger; Jeff didn't hit hard enough, and that the other got bonked in the first place.

"Ladies First…" was the last sentence the smaller male heard before his own trail of screams down a dark tunnel his body flew.

"OUCH!" he landed on what seemed like damp grass in a cornfield full of pumpkins twining and tangling about his body as he rolled around to get to his feet, shortly he dusted himself of the muddy soil and stomped around the raised green fans, "Rude! Rude! Rude!"

"The next time you grab me like that, I'll have the butter ready for spreadin' and the gravy train fully loaded! Y'hear me, Psychopathic Wannabe!" Jeff screamed as he tripped in circles around giant orange vegetables the size of large dogs overpopulating the space, and leaves slapping him as he fell over every vine as thick as his arms, "I'm Ready and Rearin' to kick you back into last Halloween and then imma turn you around and kick you ten Halloweens Forward straight on your butt!"

He fought through the waist-high jungle of thick squash vegetables, occasionally batting the sandpaper-like riffles out of his path. He stumbled through the moon-illuminated garden and jumped on a vegetable that was four feet taller than the fool who threw him into this place, taking hold of the thick stem, his legs pedaled him up on the slippery waxy surface, then he sat at the top before mumbling, "Hickory Dickory Debts - The guy went up the steps - When Jeffie struck gold - And when you come down, y'better have my candy in hand!"

Jeff pouted after he somewhat caught his breath, he folded his arms and grumbled, "I'm Still Hungry!"

"Get back here, Coward!" the younger Hardy growled after a short while of hearing a far off echo of heavy feet on stairs and a hole in the sky, he jumped and reached for the dark blotch he nose-dived in from, "C'mon! Fight me like a Man!"

"Yeah! Thass right! Y'better Run!" he tiredly huffed, cooling down slightly from his anger, he squeaked in his raspy voice, "Tryina scare me! I don't scare easily! Jeff Hardy Is Not Afraid Of Anything!"

"Boo!" a pair of hands pushed Jeff off from the top of the pumpkin and onto his stomach in the garden again.

"Yipes!"

This is just for light reading=less than 2000 words! The story hasn't even started & it's already getting nuts. Those songs Jeff sung were his variations of the traditional Trick-or-Treat rhyme, Aretha Franklin's 'Respect', 'Jimmy Crack Corn', 'John Jacob Jingleheimer-Schmidt', & 'Hickory-Dickory-Dock'. I gave away Kane's identity, too. Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! But don't you just love a childish Jeffie clashing with a crazy Kane? Haw-Haw-Haw! (*~*) lovely.

Won't harass for reviews. Review for yay, boo for nay.


	3. Chapter 3

SLASH Rated T16+ - language, some blooper-ish stupidity & gore.

ALL IS FICTIONAL & NOT MINE.

Pranks Gone Wrong:

Holy Charms!

"Swiggly! Swiggly, what're you doing here? Where's Mr. Finlay? And why're you itsy-bitsy like a baby?" the younger Hardy kipped up from the floor and hugged a mini-miniature Hornswoggle. The Irishman looked about five years old and wearing an oversized bumblebee costume. The wings sagged down his shoulder blades as the yellow and black striped butt pointed down with a sad-looking stinger, his antennas bobbed perfectly to his nodding and incoherent mumbling to the taller blonde.

"He's gone to the adult Clubhouse for Witch's Brew and you had a feast to become so small?" Jeff quickly translated as soon as the Irish child 'spoke', he peeped around not waiting for an answer. An ominous full moon hung low and large above their heads with occasional clouds passing through the round sphere, 'mmmmm…Swiss Cheese!', pumpkins tall as a crowded street of houses towered dauntingly to their height, 'Giant Pie-to-be!', sun-yellow pumpkin blossoms silently sat up closed and awaiting the day after Halloween, 'I'll take some for Lita'. He felt a tug at his costume sleeve and glanced back down to the questioning little bee, "Swiggly, how'd you get down here?"

"You were playing Ding-Dong-Ditch with Punkie and Cody, and then the pig-gutter man upstairs caught you,-Agh! He Just Makes Me So Mad-!" the 'enigma' angrily strode off topic from deciphering his friend to kicking his toe right into an under-ripe squash out of anger, then hopped about cursing 'ow-ow-ow-owie-owee-ouch-ouch…', landing on his butt, Hornswoggle patted the blonde, "…thank you, Swiggley, oh, right!…- and he threw you over the shoulder, and he dumped you down the chute, and you landed in the pumpkin patch, and you heard me singing…-?"

"How dare you say my memory's untrustworthy. Why, I have Perfect memory like an elephant!" Jeff scolded his friend as Hornswoggle waved his hands in the air, shaking his sagging bumblebee butt and garbled his answer in agitation, "So, um, Swiggly, where was I?"

"Oh! And then you heard me singing -we're gonna talk about that later- and I woke you up when I started talking alotta sh- Hey! That's a bad word, Swiggley! Who taught you that!" the taller blonde asked, the five year old Irishman only crossed his arms on his chest in reply, the younger Hardy's eyes fired up, "Typical Punkie-Punkie-Philly-Cheeze? Imma be sure to lay down the law with his attitude!"

"Where are we?" they both turned round and round until Hornswoggle grunted, "That makes two of us…"

"Ohhh…it's a house," both wondering pairs of green eyes peeked up at the tower-looking building. Rotting black tiles and pillars framed the outer walls, encasing an overwhelming mystery behind the long panes of gleaming glass. Between them and the mansion was a boundary of thick rusting iron fencing. Thick foliages of ivy and pumpkin vines grew wild on the hooks, suspending many heavy orange squash yards off the green fanned soils, each looked about to fall from their stems and atop whatever wandered beneath it's weight. Jeff whistled shakily as a chill passed under his untied hair and into the neck of his costume, "We're sitting behind a house in a garden."

"It gives me the willies," he breathlessly declared, Hornswoggle only nodded in sure agreement. Whispers of rustling pumpkin leaves made Jeff's hair stand on end, he jumped right behind the Irishman, "Huh! WhuWuzThat!"

"Hold Me, Swiggly!" wrapping both arms around the itsy bitsy bumblebee, the 'enigma' squeezed, turning his friend's face blue in the process.

"Swiggly, if this is it, I want you to know that I have your back," Jeff quickly prayed into the gasping figure that flapped about in desperate oxygen deprivation, he squeezed harder, "And you better have mine when I take a head start running (and screaming like a girl) into any direction."

"Here it comes!" half past caring, Hornswoggle gritted his teeth and thought of bubbles, the sky and the viper-worthy grip that Jeff had on him. The younger Hardy ducked his head behind the wrinkling bee's wing, "I can't look!"

"No! I'm keeping my eyes closed!" the Irishman wriggled in the unusually strong grasp, "It's safe?"

"See! No Fear!" Jeff stood up and dropped Hornswoggle, "…no fear…Jeff Hardy is not afraid of anything…"

"I am Not. You were the one holding My hand," the 'enigma' pouted down to the accusing finger pointed up at him and stooped down to argue with the angry bee-leprechaun who grunted at him, "Am Not!- Am Not! - Am! Not! - AM! NOT!"

"…help…"

"Whuwuzzat!" forgetting their exchange, the taller picked up Hornswoggle and stood the five year old bee before himself once again. Jeff gathered all his courage and peeped between the bee's bobbing antennas, his eyes widened to his horror. Off in the distance, the green leaves parted and shook, closer and closer the still fans parted, wider and wider the space between left and right became. The two friends froze in anticipation.

"Food!" the smaller blonde shouted at a glazed gumball as big as a beach ball. The Irishman immediately pushed Jeff back and shielded the gumball behind his yellow and black-striped body, the taller pleaded with his eyes, "Gimme-Gimme, Swiggly! ~pweeese…"

"C'mere! And you call yourself a Bee!" Jeff sprinted after the little bee who turned and began rolling the sugar ball away. Cutting around pumpkins and under leaves easier than the taller, he dodged looming orange vegetables while the younger Hardy occasionally splatted up against the waxy flesh and resumed after the bouncing yellow antennas. Out of breath and bruised to the bone, he worked up a threat, "Swiggley, Mr. Finlay's gonna hear about this!"

Hornswoggle froze mid-roll and bowled the giant candy right out from under the fence, a black lake being behind the fence under a steep hill. Jeff dove under the hole and caught glossy pink sphere from splashing into the water, just a quickly, it slipped and bounced right in with a graceful 'plip!' The blonde's jaw dropped to the floor. The Irishman grunted again.

"No, I'm not crazy. I'm hungry!" the younger Hardy whined, then popped in a handful of bright cubes that happened to land in his lap from the sky. Without hesitating, he gobbled the whole bunch and chewed at the juicy bits, "Ooh! Fruit Taffy!"

"Yum-yum-yum-yum-yum-yum-yum-!" he sang appreciatively. Hornswoggle's face dropped to the wet masticating smacking of the lips around the strangely appearing candy, "…yummy in Jeffie's Tummy…Whew!"

Jeff slapped the bumblebee's hands away from his neck and cheeks, "Don't wanna! - Get your own mouthful!"

"Aw-W! You're Starving Me!" the 'enigma' pouted now that the candy slipped out his mouth and was punted through the fence, slumping his shoulders to the barrage of grunted lecture that ensued, "What d'you mean it sucked the years off me? - That ain't universally possible. - Really. Where's the time machine then? Show me."

The kindergarten bumblebee thought a moment and pulled a leaf from one of the vines, filled the cup-like surface with dew and handed it to Jeff. The blonde pouted deeper, taking the leaf he marveled at his young face, "I'm back in middle school. Swiggly, I'm back in middle school…"

"Whoo-Hoo! Y'know what this means, Swiggley!" mini-Jeff squeaked with his tiny voice, he jumped in the air and danced around the confused Irish child, "Matt can't make do laundry and that Bully upstairs can't tell me to grow up!"

"Let the tooth decay of the century begin!" the 'enigma' declared as he stepped out of the too big costume and danced around some more in only his underclothes, "The tooth fairy is gonna make bank with my teeth…- Because, oh-young-one, none of my pearls are fake. - Take that back, Swiggley!"

Chest to stomach came the two, glaring and challenging one another. Jeff in his boxers and fishnet long sleeves and Hornswoggle in the sagging bee costume, "Am Not! - Am Not! - Am Not! - Hey, you, too! - Are, Too! - Are, Too! - Are, Too! - Are, Too!…-'tKnowAboutMe! Hah!"

"HELP!"

"Dija hear that, Swiggley?" the two jumped, catching each other in their arms as they frantically glanced about the huge pumpkin patch, and quietly sunk beneath the leaves covering their waists, Jeff cautiously whispered, "I swear that kinda sounded like Shawn twenty years ago…"

"HELP!" went that same voice, then, "I STILL NEED TO RINSE THE CONDITIONER OFF!"

"It is Shawn! Gosh, what're we gonna do!" the younger Hardy popped up from under the leaves and paced around furiously, Hornswoggle suggested a plan, "Save him? Get your head out of the rainbow pots, Swiggley… I've got an idea. Why don't we save Shawn, it's the most perfect Stupid-proof plan!"

"Of course I know what I'm doin," he scolded to his bumblebee, then laughed as he pulled up the boxers, "Me scared? Have a little faith, Swiggley. After all, I'm never Ever gonna grow up."

'Yippee, I've got my life pinned on a hyper 7 year old Hardy brother in a Semi-haunted Halloween Mansion's garden under some Killer's deserted house full of sugar spooks and monsters with the 'Sexy Boy' yelling for help some miles away. What can possibly Not go wrong?' Hornswoggle skeptically followed a half naked Jeff Hardy off into the Squash jungle spread beyond their own foot power.

Soon coming to a wrought iron gate that lead into the mansion's yard, the 'enigma' quizzically tilted his head side to side at a metal panel with etching of words on it, he read with Hornswoggle occasionally lending a word or two, "Candy is pure, Candy is sweet. All h-hooo-'who' I knew that…K-Kuh-Kuh-'consume' this treasure, Will be redukted-redu-'reduced' to a mere Treat. (It's a poem! I love poetry. Don't you, Swiggley? 'Kay, 'kay, I'll keep reading.) B-Baaan-baaanishin-bashinin-'banishing' base habits of old, Will be ache-acheeevd-'achieved' in hearts of gold. Friendship formed and tested, Are bonds never bested. Hunger for those tempted, And v-vor-vorkavity-'voracity' for others enk-english-enkorged-engorjed-'engorged'…(That was a tough one…)B-braaa-braaav-brarava-bravvv-'bravery' take wing in this haah-huntd-haaahtd-'haunted' hellish forge…"

"Candy is pure, Candy is sweet. All who consume this treasure, Will be reduced to a mere Treat. Banishing base habits of old, Will be achieved in hearts of gold. Friendship formed and tested, Are bonds never bested. Hunger for those tempted, And voracity for others engorged. Bravery take wing in this haunted hellish forge…" Jeff proudly read every stanza, still with the Irish child grunting along, "That was easy…- I too do read better than a two year old!…I'd say second grade…"

"Do you think it's a list of rules, Swiggley?" the younger Hardy put his hands on his boxer decked hips and ground a too large shoe heel into the dirt, "I too am careful. My curiosity just gets the better of me."

"Ooh…gumdrop…" Jeff popped the candy into his mouth that dangled from a string, Hornswoggle pulled a hank of blonde hair to force the face to his level, then he plucked the candy out and released the taller child's jaw, "I was eating that!"

"You're no fun, Swiggley," he pouted and ignored the series of incoherent growls, "Me scared? Look whose talkin: Swiggley Finlay, scared of a few scratches on the wall."

"HELP!" Both heads turned to the source of the sound coming from the brightly lit yard behind the unlocked gates.

"We're comin, Shawn! Keep your pants on!" Jeff agitatedly untangled himself from the squash vines and marched through the gates first, "Err-I mean Chaps!…ooh! That rhymed! D'you think I can make it as a poet, Swiggley?"

Hornswoggle followed, knowing that it was the biggest mistake in his life, '…we're not coming out of here alive…'

Hint taken, slash! Whose the more mature of the pair? Beats me. Something screwy with the candy? Yup. Are the two gonna survive? Even I don't know! Jeff sure does shout a lot, Swiggley sure does think a lot more than our doomed hero & Shawn sure doesn't stay on point with his pain. This is going to be a lo-ooo-ooo-ong Halloween night…


End file.
